Living A Nightmare
by Sky-Fraser
Summary: Vanessa Morrison is a 25 year old woman, you'd think she'd have her own place and job, right? Wrong. She lives with her caring mother, abusive father and adorable baby brother, 6 year old Andy. Vanessa takes all the abuse from her father, not wanting her mother or brother getting hurt. Benedict Cumberbatch shows up, but what will happen when her father is involved in her life?


_**This is my first story I've posted on , and things are new for me..**_

_**WARNING: This story contains swear words, violence and possible rape scenes.**_

* * *

**"Leave Vanessa alone! She has done nothing but done what you've asked!" My mom yelled, earning a slap across her face. "Don't talk to me like that woman!" Dad yelled, walking towards me. I yelped out in pain as he pulled me up by the hair. "Let go of me!" I yelled weakly. I hear him let out a deep chuckle. "Pfft, ya right you little brat!" He growled, pulling me up the stairs. "Matthew! Leave my daughter alone!" I heard my mother yell, my father obviously ignoring her...The room filled up with my sobs from what my father did hours before... 'Why me?' I thought repeatedly to myself. I curled up under the thin sheets, sobbing more into my pillow, eventually falling asleep.**

**I carefully put on clean clothes, and started to make my bed. When I finished I walked down the stairs, my body hurting badly. I got greeted by my mom and little brother, Andy. "Are you okay?" She asked softly, placing a motherly kiss on my forehead. I shrugged a bit, sitting down on a chair. "Where is he?" I asked, looking at Andy who was eating. "He left an hour ago.. Like always, he didn't tell me where he went.." She sighed. "Why can't we leave mom? I hate spending every minute of my life in this hell hole!" I saw her scowl at me slightly for my choice of language. "Vanessa, I know you want to leave.. So do I.. But you have to be patient, we'll leave as soon as we have the right opportunity to do so.." I nodded my head slightly. "Oh and can you please go to the store to buy whatever you can with this?" My mother asked, holding out her hand with money in it. "Sure, I'll be back as soon as possible." Taking the money from her hand, I walked out of the house.**

**What am I suppose to buy with 15 dollars? Everything is expensive here! I know my mom works hard for money but her job needs to give her more money that she deserves.. Sighing, I continued to look for what we need. "Hmm, perhaps I could get some fruit, cereal and milk.." I said, talking to myself quietly. I started walking, towards the back of the store, carefully avoiding the people who was around me. I got a bag of milk, a few cereal boxes and some fruit. As I walked down the crowded aisle, I accidentally bumped into someone and accidentally dropped the milk, fruit and cereal."Oh no!" I gasped softly, looking at the milk that broke and was all over the floor. "Oh dear, I'm terribly sorry!" Said a deep voice. I looked up at him, seeing a tall man with beautiful eyes, curly dark brown hair..**

**"No no no, it's fine.. Guess I just have to get another bag of milk and pay for the busted one and the new one.. No worries." I said, frowning slightly. Guess I can't get the fruit.. "No please, let me pay for the milk. I was the one who wasn't being careful." The stranger said rather quickly. "Thanks sir.. It really means a lot.." I smiled a bit at him, then started to pick up the cereal and fruits. The man started helping, smiling softly. "Benedict Cumberbatch.." He said, grabbing my hand to help me up. "Vanessa Morrison." ..."Thanks again Benedict.." I said once we walked out of the store. "No problem Vanessa. I best be going now. Perhaps we'll cross paths again one day." He said with a charming smile. He lifted up my hand and kissed the top of it, making me blush. "Goodbye my dear." With that, he started walking and got into a car. He looked back and smiled a crooked smile at me. I smiled back, watching as the car drove farther and farther away.**

**When I got home, I told what happened to my mom and she was grateful of what Benedict did. "Vanessa, my dear, I got good news for you." I heard my mom say. I nodded my head, letting her know to continue. "Matthew won't be home for until tomorrow or a few days..This is our chance to leave, Nessa.." I smiled slightly at the sound of my nickname. "I'll go and get a few bags ready.. C'mon Andy, you'll be helping me." I said, picking up my little brother in my arms. "Sissy?" He asked softly. "Hmm?" I said, walking towards the stairs. "Will we finally leave daddy?" Andy asked, rubbing his eyes a bit. I looked down at him, seeing dark circles under his eyes, his violet eyes full of fear and sadness. "Yes.. We will finally leave him.." I said, still uncertain if we actually will leave without him knowing. "Good.. Will we be happy when we leave, sissy?" I smiled a bit, kissing his forehead gently as I put him on the bed. "We will be happy." I confirmed as he clutched onto his stuffed tiger.**

**"Alright Andy, you get some of your clothes, I'll get some of mine. Sound good?" He nodded and started walking over to where my mother kept his clothes. I started walking to my room, getting some clothes. As I was looking for a certain sweater, I found a picture that made my eyes fill up with tears. Why can't we be like this again? Dad looks so peaceful, happy.. Tears streamed down my face remembering when we used to be a happy family. No Vanessa, he's changed.. You need to let him go. As I wiped my tears away, I put the picture back and grabbed the sweater. Walking back to the other room, I see Andy sitting on the bed waiting. You got your stuff, Andy?" I asked my brother. "Yup, did you?" He asked with a small smile. I nodded my head softly, picking him up.**

**After mom got her things, we all left. We live in a smallish town so it was easy sneaking away.**


End file.
